A wide variety of shoe designs have been heretofore proposed with detachable heels. However, in so far as I am aware, the previously available mechanisms for securing alternate heels to the sole of a shoe have been rather cumbersome. Thus, there remains a need to provide a simple, easily hand manipulated design to quickly and easily remove a currently attached heel and to replace it with another heel. It would be desirable to provide a suitable releasably locking configuration that would enable individuals to quickly and easily remove existing heels, and attach new heels, to each one of a pair of shoes.